


Man's Best Friend Book 1

by WonderousDreamer



Series: Man's Best Friend [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Supernatural OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderousDreamer/pseuds/WonderousDreamer
Summary: Ever wondered what Sam and Dean's adventures would be if they had a loyal canine companion? Well in this story they do. Meet Cassidy or Cassie for short, a once-stray German Shepard who can see and sense demons. Read to experience her adventures with the Winchesters. Starts in season 4. Book 1





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to my very first fanfiction, I've thought about publishing for years, but I was always too nervous and shy because I thought I wasn't going to be good enough. That's not the case now and finally found myself deciding to give it a try! This fanfiction was created for the simple fact Sam and Dean getting a dog to help them hunt and be apart of their family. 
> 
> This fanfiction will be a series of 'books' of this dogs adventures with the Winchesters. This is book one which starts just before season 4 and book 2 would be set in season 5 and etc.  
> Summary: The first meeting  
> Set: Two months after Dean's Death at the end of season 3.

I sighed as I settled down on the sidewalk, soon I would have to find some shelter for tonight since I heard some humans say that there was going to be some rain. To tell you a bit about me, I’m what you humans call a dog, a German Shepard to be specific. I don’t have a name since right now I am a stray, living on the streets and fighting for survival. I haven’t been abandoned on the streets like some unfortunate dogs, I was born on them, my mother and father were both strays. My father died before I was born, protecting my mother. I relied on my mother like usual pups did and she gave me all her knowledge and love to raise me for about six months until one day she never came back from her hunting trip. I had thought about why she might have never come back. It was either from dog catchers, cruel humans or the monsters known as demons. I remember the first time I saw the horrible faces and the nature of them.  
I was only just starting to get used to my surroundings and going off on my own if my mother was taking a long time to come back for food. So that night, I was chewing on a bone that I found in the garbage when I noticed a human girl walking down the alleyway when all of the sudden a cloud of black smoke rushed over and pinned her, forcing its way into her mouth, entering inside of her. I could only watch in fear as the poor woman's face transformed into something so horrible and too terrifying to describe, then before I knew it, the monster turned its attention to me, which in return cowered inside the box that I called home with my mother.   
The beast started walking towards me, and before I knew it, I had heard a familiar snarl, out of nowhere my mother had tackled the beast, grabbed onto its throat with her teeth and ripping into it. Blood splattered everywhere on the walls, ground and onto my mother's fur. The creature screeched in anger and pain as it clutched onto my mother and ripped her off of it. My mother managed to get up and get in front of me protectively, hair standing, baring her teeth and snarling. All of this happened in a blink of an eye leaving the monster clutching its bleeding neck wound had vanished.   
Mother started comforting me after the ordeal and explained to me that those monsters were called demons and were dangerous. Only unique and specific dogs like us were powerful enough to kill and harm demons. I didn’t understand how mother and I were so special than other dogs, so I asked her.   
“You will understand when you are older little one” was all she would reply to me whenever I asked. Mom trained me after that to become stronger so I could protect myself and others in the future, however, a few months later, my mother left and never returned. 

But it’s been almost a year since then and tonight was like any other night until I noticed a young man. A stranger who would change my life forever. This man started to walk down the street I was on and stopped when he saw me. I looked up at him tilting my head curiously. The man was tall, reminded me of almost a giant, shaggy brown hair that was getting long and chocolate brown eyes that held softness in them. The young man knelt down on his knees carefully and held his hand out gently for me to sniff.  
"Hey, there girl...what are you doing in a place like this?" The man asked in a soft voice, as I lifted my muzzle over to his hand and sniffed it.  
You're the first person today that petted me I thought to myself since he couldn’t understand me. I nudged my muzzle up against his side then started nuzzling against it. And my tail was already wagging, the man seemed really nice, and I already liked him.  
The man smiled and started to pet my head gently and carefully which made my tail wag more in response.  
Sometimes a girl just needs a little affection I thought to myself happily.  
"Are you hungry girl?" The man asked still holding the small food container. I sniffed it in caution and boy oh boy did it smell great! I looked up at him in hope and my tail wagging happily which made him chuckle from my response and opened the container revealing a tasty looking bacon cheeseburger.  
"I usually don't even eat these, but my older brother did..." he said quietly and started looking sad. It was weird, but I didn't like seeing this man upset, and I only knew him for not even five minutes yet. I ended up moving closer to him and started to lick his face making him laugh softly.  
"Alright, here you go..." The man said gently giving me the burger. Unable to resist any longer I started eating it.  
Oh my god! This was so much better than that stuff I find in the trash! I thought to myself while I ate the burger. As I ate my tail started to wag excitedly and felt the man pat my head gently once more before standing up and started to walk away. I looked up licking my lips satisfied as I then noticed the kind man walking away and couldn’t help but whine disappointed not wanting him to leave but I began to lay back down, the burger already was gone. Watching him move left me depressed because, for some reason, I wanted to stay by that man's side, protecting him. 

As I settled down again and the man was out of my view, I noticed another sound...coming from an alleyway across the street, a demon was coming out of the darkness and started quietly tailing the man that fed me not long ago.  
Oh no I thought worriedly. This wasn't good as I saw flashbacks of what happened with the demons when I was younger and could only worry about what it might do to the kind man. So in an instant, I got up and rushed towards the man. The man heard my running steps and looked surprised as I snarled and lunged behind him biting into the demon's neck as I tackled him down to the ground in the alleyway.  
The demon screamed and cursed as it tried clutching me to throw me off but I had him pinned on the ground and held onto his neck snarling. Then with a snap, I broke its neck with my jaws, and the demon slumped down limp. I looked up panting and saw that the man had a surprised look on his face as he looked back at me.  
This man probably wouldn’t like me now...thinking I was too violent to take home. Why did I even care though? I wasn’t much used to human affection except homeless people on the move. The man walked over to me looking almost amazed " You can see them? Can't you?" the man asked, and I could only wag my tail and bark in reply since he probably wouldn't understand me if I said yes right now. He knelt down and held his hand out gently.  
" Come here girl..." the man called out softly so I went over to him and he started petting me. It felt so good to be praised and accepted so I couldn't help it if my tail wagged more excitedly and my nose nuzzled against his hand.  
The man looked like he was thinking about something and after a few moments he finally spoke up.  
"How would you like to come with me girl?" he asked gently.  
Is he serious? I asked myself in disbelief I couldn't believe someone was offering me to come home with them. I was so excited I barked out again and jumped up on his lap and started licking his face with my tail wagging out of control.  
The man laughed and patted my head " I take that as a yes then" he said amused while looking down at me with a gentle smile.  
After that, he led me to where his car was parked, and boy was it a beautiful car! He opened the passenger door for me, and I got right in. After the man got into the car himself, I finally found out his name.  
"My names Sam...I doubt you have a name and I'm not really good at these things so why don't I call you Cassidy or Cassie for short?" he asked with a smile. I barked happily, and my tail wagged. I don't care what he named me all I cared about was that I finally got a name! And it wasn't something ridiculous like Snooki or noodles! So feeling the absolute joy I practically reached into his lap and started licking his face. Sam laughed and petted me, it was just us...me and Sam against the world.   
He drove me to a motel where he must have been staying, Sam snuck me into his room, and once I was inside, I couldn't help but rush in and run around, my tail wagging.  
Sam laughed as he watched me and it made me feel all warm inside seeing him smile at me like this.  
After running around, I flopped over and laid on my back as I looked up at him with my tail wagging. Sam smiled down at me and knelt down and started scratching my belly.  
I felt my tail wag harder, and my body squirms in delight as he scratch, and it lasted for a few moments before Sam stood up and called me over to follow him into the bathroom which I compiled.  
Once in the bathroom, he turned on the water in the tub, and I tilted my head curious as I carefully crept up beside him to the bathtub and watched it fill up with water. Sam rolled up his sleeves and got down on his knees. I turned my head to look at him unsurely. Sam gave me a reassuring smile."It's ok girl, get it" he said gently to coax me into the tub. Trusting him, I found myself stepping into the water and I felt my paws getting wet in response. It actually felt quite lovely, so my tail started to wag again and leaned down beginning to lick the water.  
"Hey don't drink it!" Sam said with a soft laugh and used his hands to pull my head up away from the water gently. I started to lick his face in response which made him laugh softly as he started using a cup to scoop up the water and pour it over my body. I felt my entire body relax as Sam began to wash and scrub the dirt and stench off of my body. When Sam was down, I saw him turn off the water and drain it out of the tub. I shook some water out of my fur, and it splashed onto Sam which made him chuckle slightly. He grabbed a towel and started to rub it over my coat, drying me.  
After Sam gave me a nice relaxing bath, he gave me some fresh water to drink, and he got into his pajamas.  
" Tomorrow I'll go get you some real food girl..." Sam said with a small smile as he pets my head before he got into bed. I watched him get settled for a few minutes before deciding to jump up into bed with him and snuggled up against his legs. Sam smiled faintly and gently stroked me for a few moments before settling down and going to sleep. Once I heard the soft breathing coming from him, I was thinking about what the future for Sam and me and I would protect and be loyal to him for the rest of my life and before I knew it I had fallen asleep as well.


	2. Dean Winchester?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Cassie's meeting with Dean Winchester and the mysterious figure called Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set: Season 4 episode 1

I settled in great by Sam's side and adored the young man. He was the only human in my life that accepted me, so I was protective of him. Even though I felt Sam loved me I also thought he was struggling with something else. There was this man Sam always called out for a while he slept...sometimes cried for. I didn't know who this Dean was, but all I knew was that Sam missed him so much and I related to him since some nights I would lose my mother. Whenever I noticed Sam having nightmares when he finally fell asleep, I would move up closer and rested my head on his chest, and he would calm down after a few minutes and go back to a peaceful sleep. I was currently gnawing on my favorite stuffed toy. Sam got him for me not long after adopting me. I had a collar to prove I was his now and it made me proud. The stuffed toy was a duck with a small top hat. I named him Mr.Quackers...don't judge me. Sam moved to a Hotel now, which was much more beautiful and I was a service dog, so I had a right to be inside with Sam in the hotel. Right now, however, I was currently in one of the separate rooms while Sam was having...human relations with that...women in the bedroom, so all I know is that I'm not sleeping in that bed tonight. That women I mentioned isn't an ordinary woman she was a demon. Yeah, you heard me right a damn demon. I have been dealing with this shit for a while, I tolerated it though because I cared for Sam and if it weren't for her I would be alone again.

I remember being with Sam for almost a month and he was getting more depressed, his night terrors getting worse. I was worried, one night he apologized to me and started crying as he held me in his lap. I didn't know why he was apologizing for, but his words scared me. Sam then brought me to the Impala and got me a bacon cheeseburger, my worries going away briefly from food. It was night time, but we ate outside in the park. Sam threw me my ball he bought after we were done eating, so I naturally followed where he threw the ball to bring back to him, but when I got the ball and headed out of the bushes the Impala was driving away, Sam inside it. I dropped the ball out of my mouth letting out whimpers. He left me, Sam left me. No! I yelled at myself, Sam wouldn't do that to me...I would wait here until he came back. Little did I know that Sam had been planning on not coming back. Sam didn't have the will to live anymore without Dean and was planning on going all out of a pact of demons hoping he would be killed in the process. I laid down with a soft whimper watching the road hoping to see the Impala pull up again. I stayed there in the dark and cold waiting for him and eventually fell asleep. I woke up feeling someone pick me up.  
"Cassidy?! Cassie!" The voice called out fearfully, but I didn't recognize it at first, so I opened them and saw Sam's wide-eyed worried gaze. He let out a shaky breath off relief and hugged me. Sam was sitting down on the ground and was holding my body in his lap. " I thought I lost you girl...I...don't know you would stay here all night in the rain...I'm so sorry I should have never left you alone" Sam whispers.   
Suddenly realization hit me. Sam was back! I knew he would never leave me, so my tail started wagging excitedly as I barked and started licking his face. Sam laughed softly, but his voice was broken up as I was hugged by him, crying into my fur and stroking it. I just nuzzled him and licked him in response. Sam brought me back to the motel, and I fell asleep snuggled into his chest as he hugged me while on the bed. I woke up sensing something was wrong, that's when I saw her, Ruby, the demon. I snarled getting up about to lunged at her, but Sam stopped me by grabbing my collar. I must have woke him up by my snarls.   
"Cassidy stop!" Sam ordered as my fur was standing up as I bared my teeth towards the women. " Cassie it's fine I promise...Ruby...helped me ok..." Sam said making me confused but started to calm down since Sam wasn't panicked or worried about this demon's presence. But I didn't like it...I didn't want her.  
"Didn't know you got a guard dog, Sam," Ruby said calmly as she smirked watching me stay by Sam's side as he got off the bed, observing her movements. And that's how I met the women, Sam leaves me in the motel every night to do things with her...like they were hunting, but sometimes I couldn't understand why I couldn't go and stayed by the door until he came back. Weeks passed, and I noticed Sam was changing. I sensed this addiction in him, but I didn't know what it was, I knew it wasn't right though, call it dog's instincts. I also knew Sam and the demon women Ruby was in this complicated, weird relationship, humans were strange...their relationship lasted for another month until the present time.  
So I had been with Sam for about three months total, and it felt already like a lifetime to me. While Sam was busy, I had fallen asleep, resting my head on my stuffed friend's body and slept until I was woken up by a knock on the hotel's door.  
My ears perked up as I yawned stretching my body out before going out of the room, pushing the door open with my muzzle. I saw Ruby open the door and I noticed two men. One was older, gruff looking man with a beard and a trucker hat. The other man was younger looking man, he seemed a bit older than Sam, and for some reason, he smelled a bit familiar, like he was related to him somehow.  
"So, where is it?" Ruby asked  
The young man looked confused and looked back at the older one and asked: "Where's what?"  
"The pizza that takes two guys to deliver?" she stated matter of factly, but something was off...she knew both of them somehow and was just playing it off. I looked over at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.   
"I think we got the wrong room..." the young guy stated.  
Then Sam stepped out of the kitchen to see what was going on "Hey, is-" but he suddenly trailed off and stared at both men with some disbelief.  
"Hey, ya Sammy.." The young guy said with a small smile. The man then stepped in and started walking towards Sam. I looked over at Sam curiously and saw that his body was frozen, looking in disbelief. When the young guy got close to Sam, Sam suddenly snapped out of his trance and charged at him making me back up in surprise as they struggled against one another.  
I watched them go back and forth not knowing if I should step in or not since the man apparently wasn't a demon. But suddenly the older man stepped in, grabbing Sam, holding him back.  
"Who are you?!" Sam demanded towards the young man.  
"Like you didn't do this?!" The man retorted back.  
"Do what?!" Sam growled still struggling to get out of the older guys arms.  
"It's Him. It's him Sam" the older guy tried to coax him.  
Who?! I would like to know what in the hell is going on! I thought to myself as I whined in confusion.  
"I've been through this already. It's really is Dean." The older man emphasized.  
Wait...did he, Dean? I thought he died! I believed in disbelief looking over at the younger man whose name is apparently Dean.  
"But..." Sam trailed off as he started to calm down in the older men grasp.  
" I know..." Dean said softly and stepped towards Sam again " I look fantastic, huh?..." he said with a weak grin.  
Then the older guy lets go of Sam, and he instantly went over to Dean and pulled him into a tight hug, and Sam started to sniffle to hold back a cry.   
Dean held onto Sam tighter, almost comforting him. Then after a few moments pulled away.  
"So, are you to like... together?" Ruby asked casually.  
Really? You're going to ask that?... What the hell does Sam see in you? I thought annoyed.  
"What? No" Sam replied giving her and look, and Dean looked flabergasted from what she even said.  
"No, he's my brother.," Sam said with a slight smile.  
"O-oh ok...I guess..." she replied.  
Such a crappy actress I thought rolling my eyes.  
"Look, I should probably go..." she stated.  
Yes finally leave my presence, you diabolic witch! I thought happily with my tail wagging slightly. I loved it when she went, leaving Sam to me and now I get to meet his brother.  
" Yeah, yeah that's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam replied.  
"So, call me..." I heard Ruby asked Sam as he was letting her out the door, but I didn't pay attention to any of it. I decided to make my presence known and introduce myself, so I barked at Dean to get his attention.  
Dean looked started and quickly look over at me. Weird...he seemed startled I wonder why I thought to myself as I tilted my head.   
Dean seemed to calm down slightly after a few moments but looked at me wearily as his arms were crossed, not making any motion to pet me which disappointed me.  
The older man, Bobby, I found out his name later, was sitting down and patted his leg gently which I took as a sign to come over. I walked over to him and let him pet me a little, he started to scratch underneath my chin and in return made me flop down happily and rolled over on my back on the floor.  
" So, you got a mutt?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as Sam walked back over after shutting the door.  
Excuse you? Who are you calling a mutt! I snorted looking up at Dean with a disapproving look.  
"Um, yeah...she's a German Shepard...she sniffs out sulfur...and tracks demons...her names Cassidy but also responses to Cassie" Sam awkwardly said as he sat down on the bed. I got up from Bobby's side and went over to him, sitting down by his legs nuzzling against him. Sam scratched my ear affectionately in response.  
"How much did it cost sam?.." Dean asked with a look.  
Hey now...I know I'm a dog but calling me it is pretty hurtful. I grumbled to myself.  
Sam looked confused and looked back at Dean " Cost? Cassie was found on the street, and I took her in.." he replied in confusion.  
" Damn it Sam not the dog...the deal! The deal that brought me back" Dean replied frustrated but tried to keep his tone calm.  
"So, tell me was it your soul or something worse?.." he inquired.  
" You think I made a deal?.." Sam asked in surprise.  
Well...you didn't make a deal, but you are sleeping with a demon...I personally think that's the same kind of trouble...but hey that's just me. I thought to myself as I laid down by Sam's feet watching all of this play out.  
" That's exactly what we think" Bobby stated.  
"Well I didn't" Sam replied softly.  
Dean stared at him for a few moments, his stare hard and stern sort of fatherly way when their kid is in trouble.  
"Don't lie to me..." Dean said.  
Sam looked over at him in surprise" I'm not lying" he tries to state again.  
"So what now?" Dean asked in a hard tone " I'm off the hook, and you're on, is that it?" and started walking over to him "You're some demons bitch boy?" he asked.  
Well...yeah as a matter of fact he is... I thought to myself thinking about him and Ruby with a scrunched face.  
" I didn't want to be saved like this?" Dean said his tone getting louder.  
But suddenly Sam got up, having enough of Dean not believing him. " Look, Dean, I wished I had done it, all right."  
Dean that got fed up and grabbed onto Sam's shirt snapping me out of it and I got up and barked at him. I might not know the guy, and he might be Sam's brother, but I wouldn't allow him to hurt Sam!  
"There's no other way that this would have gone down now tell the truth!" Dean yelled.  
Sam roughly pushed Dean's hands away " I tried everything! That's the truth!" Sam replied angrily.  
" I tried opening the devil's gate, hell, I tried to bargain Dean! But no demon would deal, all right?" Sam snapped.  
" You were rotting in hell for months...for months, and I couldn't stop it. So, I'm sorry it wasn't me all right?... Dean, I'm sorry" Sam said in devastation.  
I whined slightly from Sam's devastation and nudged against his leg to comfort him.  
Dean was quiet for a moment, his gaze softening as he looked at him "it's ok Sammy...you don't have to apologize I believe you" he said after a few moments.  
" Don't get me wrong I am gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but that does raise a sticky question..." Bobby said as he crossed his arms.  
"If Sam didn't pull me out of hell then what did?" Dean quietly asked the question out loud.  
Don't expect me to answer I am just as confused then all three of you...besides you wouldn't understand anything I would say anyway.  
After everything had settled down Sam had gotten Dean and Bobby beers, and I settled down by his feet again.  
"So, what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asked curiously.  
"Well, once I figure out I couldn't save you, um...I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback" Sam confessed.  
"All by yourself? Who do you think you are? Your old man?" Bobby questioned.  
Well, he has me...but lately, he's been getting help from a demon I thought to myself with a grumble.  
"Uh...Yeah, I'm sorry Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up." Sam said quietly as Dean got up from his seat.  
"Oh yeah, I really feel your pain.," Dean says disproved as he held up Ruby's bra.  
I cringed at sight, dude you should sanitize after touching that, I thought in disgust.  
Sam chuckled awkwardly as Dean sat back down.  
"Anyways, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left and booked up here" Sam explained.  
"When?" Dean asked.  
"Yesterday morning," Sam said.  
"When I busted out" Dean stated.  
"You think these demons are here because of you?" Bobby asked curiously.  
"But why?" Sam asked confused.  
"Well, I don't know, some badass demon drags me out, now this? It's got to be connected somehow" Dean stated.  
"How are you feeling, anyway?" Bobby asked.  
"I'm a little hungry" Dean stated with a shrug.  
" No I mean, do you feel like yourself? Strange, different or-" Bobby started to ask then Dean finished his sentence.  
"Or demonic?" he inquired.  
Well, I got you covered there...I would know...you just smell a little stinky. I thought to myself.  
"Bobby, how many times do I gotta prove I'm me?" Dean asked annoyed.  
"Bobby I think it's ok...Cassie sees the demon, and she would be biting Dean's ass by now if he was" Sam stated.  
That I would... I thought to myself proudly.  
"Well, you can't be too careful no demons let anyone out of hell from the goodness of their hearts" Bobby stated.  
"Right now we have a whole pile of questions and no shovel...we need help..." Sam said.  
" I know a psychic a few hours from here...something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking," Bobby said after a few moments.  
"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot," Dean said with an impressed look.  
"I'll be right back," Bobby said as he got up and left the room.  
Dean then got up as well, and Sam told him to wait for a second and started to take his necklace I had never seen him take off since I had met him, so it took me by surprise.  
"You might want this back..." Sam said softly with a slight smile.  
I watched the exchange as Dean quietly took the necklace back and was looking at it fondly and quietly murmured thanks in response.  
"Don't mention it..." Sam replied after and Dean put the necklace back on.  
"Hey Dean, what was it like?" Sam asked quietly after a few moments.  
"What?Hell?" Dean inquired and was silent for a moment.  
" I don't know. I-I-I-I must have blacked it out...I don't remember a damn thing" Dean stated.  
I watched Dean's expression as he told Sam this and I could sense he was lying...there was this haunted look in his eye...he definitely remembered, but why didn't he say, anything to Sam? Humans were weird...  
Sam nodded and quietly replied with a small smile " Thank god for that then.."  
Soon Sam went into the kitchen to take care of the beers, and I saw Dean head into the bathroom. For some reason, I felt this instinct to follow him, so I did.  
I managed to sneak in through before he shut the door.  
I observed him as he splashed some water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror and I couldn't help but look worried as he was remember something...something horrible I would imagine.  
I started to whine and went over to his leg and nuzzled against it, he was Sam's brother, so I automatically felt protective for the man. My soft nuzzle seemed to snap him out of it.  
He then looked down softly at me."You're not fooled huh?..." Dean asked quietly in a knowing voice.  
Nope takes a whole lot to fool me I replied even though I knew he would never hear one. So I responded with a brief tail wag.  
Dean knelt down and started to carefully pet me "...guess your not a normal mutt...I don't even know if you can understand me right now, but thank you for...you know keeping track of Sammy for me" he said awkwardly but his thank you was genuine.  
My tail started to wag from his praise and began to lick his face.  
"Ok, ok I don't want you dog breath.." Dean stated in disgust as he stood back up but I saw that he had a small smile on his face, which made me happy.  
After everything was packed up, we all walked outside, down the steps and into the parking lot.  
"She's about four hours down the interstate, try to keep up" Bobby stated. as he unlocked his car.  
Sam then threw Dean the keys with a small smile.  
"I assume you"ll want to drive?" He asked.  
Dean grinned slightly and chuckled " I almost forgot" and went over to the Impala excitedly.  
"Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?" Dean spoke to her and opened its door, but before he could get in, I rushed past him and into through the driver's seat and into the passengers.  
Dean looked up at Sam almost betrayed.  
"Sam! You let a god damn dog sit in Baby?" he asked offended.  
Sam looked sheepish and opened the passenger door.  
I looked up at him having a feeling I wasn't going to be very happy...this was my spot.  
"Cassidy gets in the back girl," Sam said softly looking at me apologetically.   
I whined but jumped into the back seat with a huff and laid down pouting.  
Dean got into the car, and Sam soon did as well.  
Dean then looked unimpressed at the iPod jack.  
He looked over at Sam" What the hell is that?" he asked.  
Sam looked back over at Dean "It's an iPod jack" he said raising an eyebrow like he was confused on why it was a big deal.  
"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up..first the dog then this.." Dean muttered as he started the Impala up.  
I heard that...I growled quietly looking annoyed.  
Then the song starts playing from the iPod. It was this cheesy love song that I didn't much care for.  
"Really?" Dean said and yanked the iPod off and threw it in the back which in returned hit my nose. I let out an unhappy growl in response but was ignored as Dean put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.  
As we started to drive, I ended up falling asleep in the backseat. I stirred waking up from hearing Sam and Dean having a conversation.  
"The night I uh bit or got bit," Dean started with a weak chuckle, "how did you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you?" Dean questioned.  
"Well, she tried, but couldn't " Sam replied quietly.  
Wait how can someone, especially a demon try and not kill you? I asked in confusion.  
"What do you mean couldn't?" Dean asked, reasonably confused as I was.  
"She uh fired this burning light at me, and it didn't leave a scratch..." Sam tried to explain before continuing " It was like I was immune or something.."  
"Immune?" Both Dean and I asked.  
" Uh yeah, I don't know who was more surprised her or me" Sam stated with a weak chuckle.  
Well, I think anyone would be personally if you got blasted by a dangerous demon and it didn't even leave a scratch I thought to myself.  
"She left pretty quickly after that..." Sam finished.  
"Huh...where's Ruby? Where is she?" Dean questioned.  
Well, you already touched her bra I stated to myself with a cringe of disgust.  
"Dead or in hell" Sam stated pretty calmly which made me perk my head up real fast.  
Wait a minute! Sam your not going to tell him?! I thought outrage, just what did Sam think he was doing?  
God, I could really bite into him right now...maybe that would wake him up. I huffed in annoyance placing my head back down on my paws.  
"So, you've been using your uh freaky E.S.P. stuff?" Dean questions.  
"No" Sam answered as quietly and calmly as he did with Ruby.  
Soon we finally arrived at the physic's house a few hours later.  
Sam let me out of the passenger side, and I stretched out my body as Bobby walked up the steps and knocked on the door.  
I followed Sam and Dean as they went to Bobby, soon the door opened revealing a young woman. She was definitely attractive since both Sam and Dean's eye was drawn to her.   
"You're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby said with a slight grin as the young women pulled him what seemed to be a bear hug.  
After the hug, the women stepped back and looked towards us with a grin.  
" So are these the boys?..and dog?" She asked amused.  
"Sam, Dean, meet Pamela Barnes best damn physic in the state" Bobby introduced.  
I looked up and noticed that both Dean and Sam had almost identical goofy faces.  
Sam seemed a bit shy, and Dean was just a smug, proud grin as they looked towards Pamela. I couldn't help but roll my eyes from their attitude.  
Typical human men, I thought to myself annoyed.  
Pamela chuckled a bit from their faces and looked back at Bobby then at Dean.  
"Dean Winchester...out of the fire and back into the frying pan huh? Makes you a rare individual" Pamela stated.  
If being thrown into hell and spat back out doesn't make him one I don't know what does...I said to myself looking up at Dean.  
Soon Pamela invited us into her home to settle in for a little bit.  
"Speaking of rare individuals...Your dog here is definitely one that has the other side interested..." Pamela said as she knelt down to me and started to scratch underneath my chin which made me flop down on my back and my tail wagging happily from the affection as Pamela watch with a slight grin.  
"Cassie?...can't..all dogs see what she can?" Sam asked with confusion.  
Pamela couldn't help but chuckle softly.  
" Yes and no...Most dogs can see and or hear anything to do with a ghost, but dogs like Cassie here are unique she can see Demons in their actual forms no matter who they possess, they can track, hunt them down and are able to attack and kill them..." Pamela explained.  
Dean whistled intrigued and impressed " Damn, and there are more dogs like Cassie here?" he asked.  
"Not much I'm afraid...they are mostly extinct now from demons killing them and Hunters trading and enslaving them to the black market which they are destroyed from not being taken care of properly" Pamela explained with a soft, sad sigh.  
I perked my head up from her words, they troubled me a lot...I knew my father had been killed by a demon...but my mother? Was she taken by heartless humans to be sold and exported to her extent? I couldn't help but whine at the thought.  
I looked over and saw Sam's face, he seemed almost disturbed as I was from the mere thought of me going through anything like that.  
Pamela looked down at me and gave me a comforting grin" Don't you worry I'm sure these boys will take care of you" she reassured and scratch my belly making me flop back down and leg twitching in pleasure making Pamela chuckle.  
After Pamela got down petting me, I got up along with her and went over to Sam who gave me a small smile and patted my head gingerly.  
" So have you heard anything?" Bobby questioned.  
"Well, I ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirts. No one seems to know who your boy broke out and why..." Pamela replied softly with a sigh and rested her hands on her hips.  
"So what's next then?" Bobby inquired.  
"A Seance, I think...See if we can see who did the deed..." Pamela replied.  
"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here are ya?" Bobby asked with bewilderment.  
I certainly hope not I am not prepared for any demon fighting that can break someone out of hell! I thought to myself in slight panicked.  
"No, I just want to get a sneak peek at it, like a crystal ball without a crystal," Pamela said with a chuckle and gave Bobby a wink as she walked away into another room.  
"I'm game," Dean said with a shrug and followed Pamela with Sam in tow.  
Bobby couldn't help but sigh, and I went over to him and let out a small worried whine...something is going to go terribly wrong from this I could feel it.  
"You got a bad feeling too?" Bobby muttered with a quiet sigh and patted my head before going into the other room where everyone else was, and I soon followed.  
Pamela was in the room starting to set up a table by gathering things.  
As I walked in, I noticed she had squat down to find something inside a cabinet, her shirt in the back lifted up slightly which revealed a tattoo on her lower back...I think I remembered some humans calling it a tramp stamp.  
The tattoo read Jesse Forever. I then looked over at Dean and was watching Pamela...or Pamela's ass I should put it.  
He then suddenly nudged Sam or then looked over and started to watch as well.  
Really guys? Can you guys handle keeping it in your pants? I thought myself in aspiration as I walked over to both of them.  
"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked, and Pamela laughed in response as she got off the ground.  
"Well he wasn't forever" She replied with a slightly amused smirk.  
"His loss then," Dean said with a chuckle.  
Pamela laughs as she walks over to Dean.  
"Might be your gain.," she stated with a wink walking passed him leaving Dean watching her with a goofy looking smile on his face.  
"Yeah..she's going to eat you alive," Sam said amused with a chuckle.  
Ew ok don't wanna know that and don't even wanna picture that. I thought to myself with a shudder.  
" Hey, I just got out of jail, bring it" Dean challenged with a smug smirk.  
"You're invited too, grumpy" Pamela suddenly stated patting Sam's arm as she walked by him, giving him a wink.  
All three of us just stared, I think my jaw might have dropped a little.  
Yup, I'm out of here...where's the doggy door? I thought to myself cringing in sheer disgust.  
Dean quickly then pointed to Sam and harshly whispered "You are not invited" he stuttered.  
Soon after Pamela gathered everyone around to begin the senence.  
"Take each other's hands. Then I need to touch something the monster touched.."She explained calmly.  
I was sitting next to Sam and could see underneath the table.  
I watched Pamela reach over and grab Dean's...oh god...  
"Woah! He didn't touch me there!" He exclaimed with a jolt.  
"My mistake.." Pamela said with a mischievous smirk and chuckled and grabbed his hand.  
Dean then took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a handprint on his shoulder blade...but the handprint resembled a burn.  
I couldn't help but whine a little from gruesome it looked and watched as Pamela gently used her hand on top of the mark.  
" I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle.." Pamela started to chant as she closed her eyes.  
I let out a whine as a high pitched static sound started as the small tv turned on, but I could hear this other voice behind it...  
"My name is Castiel..." the voice replied... its sound it was rough, but oddly almost comforting.  
"You must turn back now before it goes any further..." Castiel warned.  
Making my ears perk up from the almost slight desperation in his voice.  
"Castiel?...no I'm sorry I don't scare easily.." Pamela retorted.  
Stop...I whined with worry, body starting to shake.  
"Castiel?" Dean questioned in confusion.  
"Its name" Pamela quickly replied with a hush.  
"It's whispering for me to turn back.." she quickly explained before chanting again.  
"I conjure and command you to show me your face!" Pamela chanted.  
Stop, stop, please! I whined as Castiel's desperate voice grew louder in my ears, and I laid down pawing at my face, trembling, wishing I wouldn't hear it anymore.  
As Pamela continued to chant the table suddenly started to shake violently as I could tell from his voice Castiel was trying hard not to be seen...almost like he was being pulled.  
"Maybe we should stop.," Bobby warns warily from the table reacting violently and seeing me shaken up on the floor.  
"I almost got it!" Pamela retorted and continued the chant.  
"Show me your face now!" she demanded as flames suddenly had risen up and I let out a yelp in terror, running out of the room as Pamela's eyes had opened and the inside of them had burned to almost nothing.  
Once I scattered out of the room I hid underneath Pamela's kitchen table, trembling in absolute fear...that was no demon...demon's d-don't burn out your eyes as soon as you see them... I whimpered to myself.  
It seemed like I was underneath that table forever, my muzzle was buried in my paws wanting to forget Pamela's agonized scream.  
Instantly my ears perked up as an ambulance started to come down the road, closer to her house. I heard Sam's heavy boot rushing over to the door and, answering it as the paramedics rushed inside with the stretcher to get Pamela.  
I let out another whimper as I peeked underneath the tablecloth. Pamela was being wheeled out of the room, and she was sobbing, but instead of usual tears, her tears were blood.  
I quickly hid back underneath the table frightened from the sight...I had never witnessed anything like that, and it terrified me.  
Soon after I heard the ambulance quickly leaving, I listened to voices outside...Sam's and Dean's...  
As the door opened Sam's boots walked over to the table and knelt down, gently lifting the tablecloth up. I noticed his face looked crestfallen as he looked at me...I must really look shaken up.  
"Come here girl.." he gently said, and I instantly rushed into his arms burying my muzzle into his neck whining.  
Sam gently brushed my back with his hand holding me...it felt comforting as he did that.  
After all that I ended getting in the backseat of the Impala with no complaints and curled up to myself as Dean drove off with Sam in his usual passenger seat.  
We made it to a local diner, a place called Johnny Mac's homestyle Diner.  
Once I was let out of the Impala, I began stretching my legs a bit and did my business around the corner before returning back to Sam.  
I tilted my head seeing the leash in his hand, and he looked apologetic  
"Sorry girl... we"ll come back out when we're done ok?..." he explained softly as he tied me up to a nearby pole outside.  
Dean gave a rough but surprisingly comforting pat on my head as he headed to the diner and Sam soon followed after looking back at me real quick.  
I couldn't help but huff slightly as I laid down...stupid humans and their leash laws...but I kept glancing back to the diner building...a sickening feeling inside my gut...my doggy instincts told me something was wrong with that building.  
Then at a corner of my eye, I noticed a cloud of black smoke rushing by and into the back of the diner.  
My eyes widened from the realization...there were tons of demons...Sam and Dean were surrounded.  
I barked as I yanked at my leash, but it didn't budge as I struggled and growled angrily...they must are unable to hear me from this distance...between the glass and the damn music, the restaurant was playing.  
I snarled in frustration as I started biting into my leash, beginning to rip it piece by piece.  
I looked over and noticed an ugly fat demon go up to the door, and I suspected, locked it.  
Oh, I"ll be coming to you first fatty! I snarled as I chewed through my leash, pulling on it every chance I get.  
And suddenly I yanked through.  
Victory is mine! I snarled happily as I ran quickly, but suddenly Sam and Dean walked out the door.  
"Woah Lassie...come here we're fine...we"ll take care of them later," Dean said as he quickly grabbed ahold of my collar to keep me from bursting through that door...or window...I didn't care at this point...all I knew is that I was not going to have those ugly sons of bitches harm either Sam or Dean!  
Dean seemed surprised at how quick I had gotten loose and ready to lunge.  
"...I told you...she's a hunting dog...you don't want her on your ass..." Sam said looking at his older brother slightly amused.  
"Yeah...well now we gotta go get a new leash..." Dean mumbled as he held his hand on my collar, making sure I made it into the Impala instead of causing hell inside that diner.  
After that, we came back to Sam's Hotel room to rest. I decided to lay in the living room still on edge over everything that was happening, so I was guarding the door. Though I had Mr.Quackers with me to help calm my nerves.  
Dean was clonked out entirely on the couch, and I perked up seeing Sam walk by quietly. I perked up instantly, dread filling inside me...he was going to see that damn Ruby!  
I should bark and wake Dean up Sam...he"ll talk you out of it! This isn't right! I wanted to snarl. I quickly got in front of him, blocking him from the door.  
He seemed startled by the quick action from me, but desperately put his finger up to his lips to silence me...  
I will not be quiet! You know what I am going to wake up Dean because this is damn stupid keeping secrets from one another if you ask me! I rambled on angrily even though he couldn't hear me.  
But as Sam saw my body didn't move, he quickly reacted and reached down scratching the sweet spot underneath my chin.  
I instantly got distracted and flopped onto the floor, my tail wagging, and leg twitching as Sam scratched my favorite spot, but before I could process it...Sam had gotten me away from the door and opened it before leaving by shutting the door quietly.  
Damn it! Stupid trick! Stupid Sam! Irrational cursed dog instincts! I ranted to myself flopping back down in an angry huff.  
I then heard the Impala start and drive away, and I let out huge signs. Humans are so complicated, aren't they Mr. Quackers? I said to my stuffed duck friend.  
But then all of a sudden the tv went on...the familiar static and I couldn't help but jolt up with a yelp.  
Go after Sam! The familiar voice yelled, Castie,l I thought with a pained whined as the radio started tuning in sync with the tv static.  
Dean soon jolted awake as well, probably from hearing me yelp like that, or perhaps from noise...I'm betting both.  
"What the hell" Dean muttered looking around and noticed the Tv static, so his eyes narrowed and quickly reached for his pistol on the other side of the couch as he promptly aimed it and was on guard.  
I whined at Castiel's powerful voice from whatever it was coming from, but I quickly went to Dean's side to try and help protect him.  
I saw Dean made a quick glimpse over to Sam's bed and saw he wasn't there before turning his attention back to the door and continued walking.  
I stayed right by Dean's side, I may not have known him as long as Sam, but I felt just as protective!  
Even if I were currently scared out of my wits, which I am... I would defend Dean to the death.  
But suddenly Castiel's voice got louder, and I couldn't help but whine in pain as I collapsed on the floor.  
I could tell it was bothering Dean as well because he held on hand over his ear with a cringe of pain and let out a groan.  
It got more intense because Dean couldn't even hold his gun anymore as it dropped to the floor and covered both his ears.  
I was probably yelping and writhing in pain by now from the intensity of Castiel's voice.  
Suddenly, however, the windows shattered right behind Dean, and even though I was in a daze, I heard crackling and looked up to see that ceiling mirror starting to break.  
I couldn't move through from the pain I felt, but Dean suddenly scooped me up and jumped out of the way of as it fell right to the floor, glass breaking into pieces.  
Dean held onto me tightly as he covered my body with all the glass shattering and he yelled in pain as I yelped, pushing my body closer to him.  
Suddenly the door slammed open, and Bobby was there" Dean!" he called out in panic, but my vision went black. I think I passed out from there on.  
When I started to come to I could feel my poor eardrums ringing and throbbing from the unfortunate abuse of Castiel's voice.  
Oh man, I could use a damn doggy bed or just a plain bed I thought to myself.  
As my vision started to clear, I noticed we were in a vehicle...Bobby was driving, and I was in Dean's lap.  
I heard half and half of there conversation, but I wasn't really paying much attention because I was in and out of it.  
I think Bobby asked how he was feeling or something like that.  
"You think mutt here is going to be fine?" I heard Dean asked with slight concern in his voice.  
" I'm sure she's fine...dogs hearing are considered better then humans so if you thought you heard church bells...she probably heard that and a whole church choir" Bobby stated.  
He then started to continue "if she doesn't seem any better I'll take her to the vet myself and see what's wrong" I heard Bobby explain and try to comfort Dean in his own way.  
It seemed like Bobby in a way was like a father figure to Dean.  
I decided to go to the vet was a definite N to the O and made my presence known.  
I lifted my head up and gave Dean a big old slobbery kiss.  
That is for calling me mutt earlier by the way I thought to myself amused.  
Dean let out an ack and grunt and quickly wiped his face.  
"Glad to see you too..." he grunted.  
I could see it in Dean's eyes though relief had washed over him seeing me awake and gently patted my head.  
My tail wagged slightly from the affection and rubbed my head up against him, nuzzling him.  
Dean saved me...and protected me...I think I would have been a goner if Dean hadn't shielded me from all those glass shards.  
As I settled into the middle of the seat, I still rested my head on Dean's lap and watched him take out his cell phone and dialing a number.  
I assumed he was calling Sam and soon my suspicions were right because I heard his familiar voice over the phone.  
"Hey" Sam quietly said.  
"What are you doing?" Dean calmly asked.  
I tilted my head slightly confused...he should be at least pissed off right?  
"Couldn't sleep. Went to get a burger..."Sam casually explained.  
Oh...you lying sack of shit Sam I huffed annoyed rolling my eyes and settled my head down into Dean's lap.  
I was still overly exhausted from this whole ordeal and maybe a bit grumpy, but hey can you blame a dog?  
"In my car?" Dean inquired.  
"Force of habit sorry, what are you still doing up?" Sam answered.  
"Well, um Bobby's back we're going to grab a beer...we're bringing Cassie with us too" Dean stated casually.  
From this statement, Bobby and I looked right at Dean with the same look of astonishment on our faces.  
Dean quickly put his finger to his lips to signal Bobby to keep quiet.  
"All Right. Well, spill some for me, huh?" Sam said softly.  
"Done. Yeah catch you later" Dean stated as he hung up the phone.  
"Why the hell didn't you tell him?!" Bobby demanded.  
Took the words precisely out of my mouth old man. I thought as I stared at Dean with confusion.  
"Cause he'd just try to stop us..." Dean replied back to him casually.  
"From what?..." Bobby asked.  
"Summoning this thing..." Dean said looking over at him.  
Oh, man just great more abuse to my poor ears in the lovely near future.  
I whined burying her muzzle in Dean's chest as I listened to Bobby and Dean quickly discuss this back and forth.  
I quickly decided to go back to sleep...could be the last nap I have...  
Soon Bobby had made it to a place he knew. A small house with a small barn.  
Dean got some weapons out as I followed them inside.  
They all started getting ready as Dean asked Bobby a question on what exactly Bobby had going on here, but I wasn't paying much attention since I was on guard making sure Castiel's voice wasn't anywhere near.  
Then I heard Dean say.  
"Why don't you ring up the dinner bell?" he asked softly with a sigh.  
I couldn't help but whine uneasy from all this as Bobby started the summoning ritual of Castiel.  
Soon the seconds turned to minutes and minutes to an hour...I don't know how long it's been, but it's been enough to have Bobby start whistling an old tune as we wait for our probably impending death...  
"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked slightly annoyed and tired.  
I looked over at Bobby, and his face instantly told all.  
"Sorry.. touchy touch huh?" Dean said instantly putting his hand up in defense before sighing and turning his head as the wind howled through the barn.  
However all of a sudden there was a rumbling, and both Dean and Bobby got to their feet and looked up alarmed.  
I instantly started barking as the building shook lightly.  
My fur standing up as I snarled, immediately by Dean's side in a protective stance.  
"Wishful thinking but maybe it's the wind..." Dean stated.  
But then the lights started to flash off and explode making me yelp slightly in surprise, then the door began to open.  
My attention went towards the door as a man in a light brown trench coat walked through staring back at us...he looked...completely human...normal short messy black hair and catching blue eyes, but I could tell he wasn't in a way he still wasn't.  
I stood there completely confused, and Bobby and Dean started a complete shootout on the guy...but it didn't affect him what so ever...no blood...nothing.  
Ok now, this is getting too weird...  
Castiel? I think stepped towards Dean since the apparent rain of bullets didn't work.  
" Who are you?" Dean demanded.  
I stood in front of Dean hesitant and confused but held my ground and growled at him warily.  
"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" Castiel stated calmly.  
"Thanks for that.." Dean stated with a hard look towards him.  
But then suddenly stabbed Castiel right in the chest, startling me and looking up at Dean like he was a crazed madman.  
Dean, you can't just stab him! Your raining bullets didn't work what made you so sure a damn knife could?! I barked.  
Apparently, Castiel was unphased from the knife lodged into where his heart was supposed to be, making Dean step back slightly as Castiel pulled the knife out swiftly and dropped it onto the ground like it was absolutely nothing while looking straight at Dean.  
Then Bobby suddenly tried to strike him with a crowbar or pipe when Dean sent him a look of panic and shock from what was happening.  
Quit trying to attack him, you morons! If he wanted to kill us, he would have done it by now! Maybe he just wants to talk! I continued to bark and rant.  
Castiel quickly turned around and swiftly grabbed the bar and took two fingers and gently tapped them against the older man's forehead and he was out like a light and onto the ground in a matter of two seconds.  
Then as Dean looked in absolute shock as Bobby laid down on the floor, Castiel turned around to face him again.  
"We need to talk Dean.," he stated in a calm voice.  
Look see what did I say?! I ranted as Dean knelt down by Bobby's body.  
"Your friend is alive" Castiel simply stated as he went looking through a book he had picked up.  
Dean looked up at him with such a heated look I thought for sure Castiel would be in flames by now.  
"Who are you?" Dean demanded.  
"Castiel..." he replied calmly still not looking up at him apparently interested in the book.  
Yeah see that doesn't really answer his question...he means well we both are asking what you are? I asked wanting to know to ease my sanity.  
However, before Dean could ask that himself Castiel turned away from the book and looked towards mine and Dean's direction.  
"I'm an angel of the lord..." He calmly stated looking right at me.  
Wait for a just one-second angel of the lord? What if I suddenly stopped myself looking at Castiel with wide eyes.  
Did you...did you just answer my question? I spluttered out.  
"Yes, I did isn't that what you wanted?" Castiel asked tilting his head slightly looking at me curiously.  
What the hell?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is done! 0-0 And In comes the magnificent angel Castiel~ xD I thought it would be interesting if at least one person or angels understand what Cassidy is saying so yeah stay tuned! Please don't forget to review or favorite! It means a lot!


	3. Ghost and Devil's? Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie gets into some trouble with the dead who have some unfinished business with the Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait. I'm in college and I don't have that balance where I can do both. But I'm on break now until September so I will try to get more updates going! Your follows/ faves and reviews really keep me going so thank you for being interested! I also wanted to note I revised the first and second chapter a bit. If you are interested in asking me questions about the story or Cassie, in general, I made a Tumblr blog for it!   
> There I will be posting Headcanons, fanart drawings, gifsets and one-shot stories!  
> Tumblr Blog Link: https://supernaturalpup.tumblr.com/  
> Blog Name: Supernaturalpup  
> Anyway here is the long awaited Chapter 3, enjoy!
> 
> Summary: Cassie's meeting with Castiel and the battle of the pissed off spirits.  
> Set: Season 4 episode 2

"What the hell are you talking about? Wanted what?" Dean demanded, but he apparently was looking puzzled, but who could blame him. I could barely understand any of this.  
" I was talking to Cassidy...she wanted to know what I was...and stated you were wondering as well.." Castiel replied casually like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Just wait a damn second here...you can...you can understand a dog?" Dean questioned not really knowing how to approach this situation.  
"Cassidy is no ordinary dog...she is unique..." Castiel simply explained but almost hesitant in telling it. Making me wonder if he was leaving out critical pieces of information...but why?  
'Could you maybe...I don't know...go into detail for us?' I pleaded.  
Castiel gave me a look of sympathy "...I'm afraid it is not time yet..." he stated quietly.  
Not time yet? What did that even mean, but before I can also voice my confusion to the angel further Dean interrupted.  
"Okay, I am too fed up with this shit to even process this...I can't even process your whole; I'm the angel of the lord crap! Get the hell out of here, there's no such thing," Dean snapped angrily.  
Well...He's right in front of us don't know what else he could be...I thought to myself, but I couldn't really blame Dean. He was probably angry and worried for Bobby who was still passed out on the floor.  
"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith" Castiel replied, his voice still calm.  
Then all of the sudden lightning hit the barn, lighting it up for a brief moment. I swore I saw two substantial feathered wings appear on Castiel's back. Which made me step back slightly in shock and sat down, looking up at Castiel in bewilderment.  
"Woah!" I said out of amazement and I think I saw a brief smile appear on Castiel's lips but it was gone in a matter of seconds. I believe Dean saw something too, but not what I saw...maybe the wing's shadow because he looked slightly started.  
"Some angel you are, you burned out that poor women's eyes" Dean retorted with a growl.  
Castiel then looked down, and I noticed a bit of regret on his face, but then looked back up at Dean " I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans..." Castiel explained stepping over to him. I was still in front of Dean, I may have been slightly reassured our eyes wouldn't be burned out, but I was still protective over Dean and wasn't ready to step away from him.  
"And so can my real voice, but you already knew that," Castiel said.  
"You mean the gas station and motel? That was you talking" Dean questioned. Castiel then nodded briefly.  
"Buddy, next time lower the volume..." Dean desperate.  
"You're telling me!" I said, agreeing with Dean as I remembered the ringing I heard after the hotel. Castiel then looked almost sheepish and glanced away for a brief moment.  
"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them...I was wrong.." Castiel apologized.  
"And what visage are you in now, huh? Holy tax accountant?" Dean asked looking at him with a hard gaze.  
"This? This is a vessel..." Castiel stated calmly.  
"You possess some poor bastard?" Dean exclaimed with some disgust.  
Well...if he didn't possess someone... both our eyes would be burned out of their sockets...I thought to myself with a cringe.  
"He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this.." Castiel explained his reasons.  
"Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling...so who are you really?" Dean demanded angrily. Castiel then tilted his head slightly gazing at him with a questioning look. Castiel seemed like a complicated guy, angel...So I couldn't really quite tell what was going through his mind right now.  
" I told you," Castiel replied with a calm tone of voice.  
"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from hell?" Dean questioned further with a scoff.  
"Good things do happen, Dean..." Castiel stated stepping closer to him, his blue eyes hardened.  
Oh boy...I couldn't help but think worriedly, maybe he was fed up with Dean's behavior and tone towards him.  
"Not in my experience," Dean said his voice hinting in anger and his gaze still hard. Then Castiel stopped in his tracks, face to face with him. He tilted his head, his face contorting in confusion.  
"What's the matter?" Castiel asked, his tone soft now, but then his eyes widened slightly in realization "You don't think you deserved to be saved.." He murmured softly.  
I then looked up at Dean as soon as he said this and let out a soft whine seeing his startled face. It must have been right then, Dean really did think he hadn't deserved this.  
"Why'd you do it?" Dean questioned again his voice almost quiet staring back at the angel.  
"Because God commanded it...and we have work for you" Castiel replied simply.  
God?!  
~SKIP~Bobby's place~  
"Well, then tell me what else it could be?" Sam demanded.  
"Look all I know is I was not groped by an angel" Dean stated.  
Oh boy, here we go again...I thought with a soft whine resting my head on my paws. Dean and Sam have been fighting in the kitchen since Dean explained to him and Bobby about the whole Castiel angel god thing. I was laying beside Bobby's desk, and he quietly looked through the book, researching this. I had my stuffed toy right beside me, he was a bit rough looking now from the glass falling on top of him from the Hotel earlier. Sam still went back and grabbed him for me, he must already know how much I love that duck.  
"Ok, look Dean why do you think Castiel would lie to you about it" Sam retorted.  
"Maybe he's some kind of demon? Demon's lie" Dean said trying to rationalize this.  
"A demon, whos immune to salt rounds and devil's traps? And Ruby's knife?!" Sam said almost fed up.  
I then started to tune out there fighting, thinking about Castiel earlier. How was I unique? I still didn't quite grasp it I'm no different then any other dog except I can see demons and kill them...ok maybe that's a lot of difference, but I don't really see that big! Everything was so confused I remember my mother back then telling me that I was destined for a higher purpose and I asked about it, it was always your not ready yet. Now Castiel showing up and being hesitant towards answering me made me frustrated. Why can't people just tell me? I ask myself with a sigh. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Bobby calling out to Sam and Dean who were still arguing in the kitchen.  
"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this.." Bobby interrupted.  
Then they both made their way towards Bobby from out of the kitchen.  
" I got stacks of lore, Biblical, pre-biblical. Some of it is even in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." Bobby started explaining off the bat.  
"What else..."Dean instantly questions.  
"What else, what?" Bobby questioned looking at him with a hard look.  
Oh, Dean...I wouldn't argue with him I said amused. I didn't know the old man much longer than Dean, but I could sense you wouldn't want to get into a fighting ring with him nor questioning his research skills.  
"What else could do it.." Dean sighs his hand on his shoulder with the burnt mark.  
"Airlift your ass out of the hotbox? As far as I can tell Nothing..." Bobby stated as he leaned back in the chair.  
Dean sighed slowly again, and I saw Sam smile.  
Sam your gonna start things up again; I thought to myself with a whine, but Sam started up the conversation back.  
"Dean this is good news..." Sam started  
"How?" Dean instantly said annoyed by this being brought up again.  
"Because for once, This isn't a round of demon crap" Sam empathized before continuing.  
Bobby and I then glanced over at Dean, seeing his eyes fill up more and more with denial like he was putting a wall up to protect himself. Hell must be worse then they say.  
"I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys you know?" Sam replied.  
""Okay say it's true, say there are angels. Then what? There's, a god?" Dean said in disbelief.  
"At this point Vegas money on yeah," Bobby said.  
"I don't know guys," Dean said as he turned his back walking away slightly having a hard time dealing with all this information.  
"Okay, look" Sam tried again. "I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."  
"Proof?" Dean stated a hint of anger underneath as he turned his head back looking over at Sam.  
"Yes!" Sam answered desperately while looking over at him.  
"Proof that there's a god out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?" Dean said.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just not buying it!" He growled.  
"Why not?" Sam asked with a sigh.  
"Because why me? if there's a god out there, why would he give a crap about me?!"  
"Dean-" Sam tried, but Dean still continued.  
"I mean, I saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for stealing and ditching chicks. But why do I deserves to be saved? I'm just a regular guy!"  
"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs..." Sam finished.  
Bobby looked over at Dean, his gaze soft, but had a slight frown on his face.  
"Well, that creeps me out. I mean I don't like getting singled out of birthday parties..much less by God." Dean sighed, I saw his muscles start to visibly relax, giving up slowly from the issue at hand for now.  
"Well, too bad Dean...Because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat." Sam sighed.  
Dean cleared his throat and looked at Bobby" All right, so what do we know about angels?"  
Bobby looked at him for a few moments and sighed as he sat up and reached over by the side of his desk and picked up five big heavy thick old books and placed them down in front of where Dean was.  
"Start reading" Bobby replied simply.  
I am so glad I'm not a human right now I thought to myself seeing all the thick heavy books on the desk. I got curious and got on my back legs and placed my paws on the counter sniffing them but then I sneezed from the dust quickly getting off and pawing my muzzle as I shook my head.  
"You're going to get me some pie," Dean said looking over at Sam and pointing at him annoyed before huffing.  
"And bring the mutt with you before she sneezes on any more books" he added as he picked up the book underneath the first one I sneezed on, looking in disgust before heading out of the room.  
Sam just looked at Bobby with a sigh.  
Rude I thought to myself with a huff.  
~SKIP~ Impala~  
Oh, it was so lovely being in the passenger seat again. Mr. Quackers was in the chair with me as I was happily sticking my head out the window, the breeze going through my fur. Sam glanced over at me and was faintly smile. With times like this, it was just time without worries and held a brief time of contentment. After a few more minutes the Impala pulls up to the Diner Cafe and Sam's cell phone rings. It was Dean. Sam answers and soon was rolling his eyes in annoyance "Yes, Dean, I'll get the chips..." he started, but the rest of the brief conversation was tuned out by me when I noticed a familiar figure waiting for Sam, Ruby. As soon as Sam got out of the car I rushed out of there before he shut me in. I still didn't trust the demon, not when Sam was involved. "I got to go...yeah, alright. Bye" Sam said as he hung up the phone his eyes catching where Ruby was and headed over to her.  
Sam stopped right by her, and I stayed right by his legs watching her with a small growl. "Ruby..." Sam stated merely, and Ruby instantly butt right in.  
"So, is it true?" she instantly demanded.  
Sam raised his eyebrow, and I tilted my head in confusion, not expecting that to come up so suddenly "is what true?" Sam asked. Ruby sighed and continued to look at him "Did an angel rescue Dean?" she inquired.  
Well, I guess the word is already spreading I thought to myself with a roll of my eyes. "You heard?" Sam questioned. Ruby rolled her eyes and replied like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world" who hasn't?"  
The word really does travels fast then in the demon world I thought to myself in surprise. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair" we're not 100% sure, but I think so..." he explained.  
Ruby seemed content with that answer and stuck her hands in her pockets "Okay. Bye, Sam" she said as she started walking away, but Sam reached out and suddenly grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.  
"Whoa, wait. What's going on?" Sam asked confused and a frown on his face. Come on she was almost gone I thought with a whine. Sam looked at him "Sam,they're angels. I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if i'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later" she replied stating the obvious and I actually found myself surprisingly agreeing with her because with that situation there was no debate.  
"What do you know about them?" Sam inquired. Ruby sighed "Not much. I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of yourself,Sam. Oh, great advice from a demon who I barely trust. I said with a slight snort rolling my eyes. "I'm not scared of angels..." Sam replied to Ruby's earlier comment, but she didn't respond to him and walked away leaving Sam and me together. I looked up at Sam and he was watching her walk away and I whine and nudged his hand with my muzzle. He looked down at me and smiled faintly and patted my head.  
~SKIP~ Bobby's House~  
We got some of Dean's things, and Sam even bought me a doggie treat they specialty made. I ate it happily in the Impala as Sam pulled up to Bobby's house. I looked up seeing Bobby approaching the window.  
"Keep the engine running" Bobby explained. I then tilted my head in confusion, did we have to go on another food run. "Why? What's going on?" Sam questioned equally confused as me.  
Bobby sighed," I got a friend one state, Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angle thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls..." he explained. I let out a low whine seeing the concern in his eyes, he was pretty worried I could sense it.  
Sam frowned softly"Olivia Lowry, a hunter right?" he asked.  
"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me." Bobby explained before heading to his own car as Dean approached the driver's side.  
"Scoot over" Dean waved over, and I huffed still not over how I was supposed to get in the back. But I grabbed the treat I was still eating and hopped in the back as Sam grabbed Mr. Quackers for me and handed it to me gently. Once Dean got in he grabs the bag of food Sam brought back and looks inside. He had an offended look on his face" Dude?" Dean asked. Sam raised an eyebrow confused "Yeah?" he asked curiously.  
"Where's the pie?" Dean demanded with a huff looking at him. I froze as I stopped eating the treat and looked at Sam sheepishly. Sam must have gotten the treatment for me and forgot Dean's pie in the process. Sam glanced back at me and had a sheepish look on his face probably realizing the same thing. Dean looked back at me seeing the treat in my mouth as I stared back, caught. Dean quickly looked back at his brother upset"Dude! You get the mutt something, but you don't remember my pie?!" He demanded.  
~SKIP~ Olivia's House~  
We arrived at this Olivia person house, Bobby entered the house first armed with a gun as Dean and Sam followed, I was beside Sam's side. When we stepped in, I smelt something off. My fur stood up on edge as I walked past the brothers and Bobby, who called out the hunters name, I smelt blood, so I followed it.  
I stopped at the doorway to another room seeing her bloody and torn up body. I whined softly seeing that this woman died in a brutal and painfully. Bobby and the brother had followed me and managed to see the body as well. I looked over at Bobby worriedly as turned away from her body and walked away. He was in pain...  
"Bobby?" Dean called out worriedly with a frown.  
I stayed by Sam's side on guard for whatever had done this would be around. "Dean...salt line..." he said softly pointing at the doorway with the woman's body was. Sam and Dean started to look around the room, I sniffed over to the EMF reader and whined out loud for one of the boy's attention. Dean came over and picked up the reader "Olivia was rocking the EMF meter" looking taken back, but I didn't know why I didn't know what those boxes did.  
Sam looked over and nodded "spirit activity..." he said softly  
"Yeah, on steroids. I never have seen a ghost do this to a person" Dean mutters astonished as Bobby enters the room again, his phone in his hand. Dean looked over at the older man with a worried gaze" Bobby, you all right?" he questioned.  
"I called some hunters nearby..." Bobby replied, sort of almost avoiding the question Dean had asked. Dean didn't further question the man and went along "Good,We can use their help." Dean said. Bobby sighed "...except they ain't answering their phones either.." Bobby explained. With this it seemed like it troubled everyone including me, I sensed something was terribly wrong.  
"Something's up, huh?..." Sam asked with a frown and Bobby was quick to reply "you think?'" he asked in a matter of factly tone before walking out of the room leaving the three of us behind, concerned.  
~SKIP~Impala~  
We had just gotten down checking with another hunter's house, Jed, it wasn't pretty he seemed more torn up then Olivia it wasn't pretty. I followed Sam and Dean out of the house as Dean made a call to Bobby on his cell phone. "We're in Jackson. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?" he asked. I hopped in the back once as Sam opened the door for me. The other hunters Bobby checked on must have gotten killed too when I heard Dean's reply. "What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?" He questioned . I settled down in the back seat with my stuffed toy as Dean hung up with Bobby after a few minutes after replying "We're on our way."  
As we drove for a while, Sam pulls up to a service station. Dean was sleeping in the passenger side as Sam got out to pump the gas. I stayed in the back seat laying down watching him before he left briefly to the restroom. I rested my head down on my paws before I after a few short minutes he wasn't out yet. I had this feeling Sam was being attack, so I got up seeing Dean was still sleeping, so I quickly jumped onto his lap making him grunt out as I knocked the breath out of him. Sam needs help! I barked and whined panic looking over at the bathroom and back at him hoping he would understand me. It took a few moments, but I think he did as he grabbed me and set me down in the front seat as he opened the door and before I could scramble out "Stay!" Dean ordered as he shut the door rushing over to the bathroom. I whined in distress as he left, not understanding why he left me behind.  
I worried for Sam and Dean, but after agonizing minutes I noticed them stumble out of the bathroom.  
Dean was holding up Sam who had bruises on his face, and I scrambled to the back as Dean helped Sam in the car before getting into the driver's seat and speeding off dialing a number on his phone.  
I whined worriedly as I climbed into the front of the seat and into Sam's lap carefully and licking his face as Dean suddenly outburst "Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!" He then looked over at Sam, worry on his face "How you feel, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?" Sam sighed quietly and started petting me to keep me calm and not worry "None. I"ll be fine, Dean" he tried to reassure his older brother.  
"Henriksen?" Dean asked with worried making me look over at him confused. Henriksen? Who was that, but apparently Sam knew who he was, I saw a flash of regret in his eye "Yeah..." he murmurs with a sigh. Dean looked troubled as he turned his eyes back to the road "Why? What did he want?" he asked.  
"Revenge, cause we got him killed.." Sam replied with a quiet voice. Killed? I whined, but I could sense both of them were filled with guilt, and I nuzzled against Sam's neck as I sat on his lap. Dean frowned "Sam..." Dean started, but then Sam cut him off "Well, we did, Dean." I couldn't help but let out another soft whine. Dean couldn't take it anymore, I think he was fearful and didn't know quite how to deal with it, so he snapped at Sam "All right. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now okay? I can't get ahold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all!" He drove in silence after that, all of us were quiet and worried for the older man.  
~Skip~ Bobby's House~  
We didn't get there until early morning so as soon as we pulled in and the door opened, I jumped out of the care running up the man's house steps along with Sam and Dean. When Dean opened the door both him and Sam had the guns ready as they looked around carefully. My fur stood up as I sniffed around for any signs of Bobby or the pissed off spirts. As Dean called out to Bobby, my nose brought me to the iron poker on the ground, and I barked at Sam and Dean to alert them. They both look over. Dean then gestures over to the stairs" I'll go. You check outside."  
Sam nodded, and I followed Sam as he walked out the door, going to the junkyard that Bobby had outside his home. I sniffed trying to get Bobby's scent, it was there, but faint.  
"Bobby? Bobby?" Sam called out as we looked desperately, I ended up separating from Sam as I was focusing on the scent. I came to a pile of cars, and I heard voices. I looked up at at the van on top of the cars, and I started to climb the voices still continuing.  
"Are you scared, Bobby?" It sounded like a little girl..."We were scared, Bobby." This was another little girls voice. " When the monster came for us...and grabbed us tight" One of the girl's voice continued. "And we couldn't even scream. You were right there, Bobby."  
My ears perked up and growled as I tried trying to find the way into the van. Hold on Bobby! I thought to myself determined. I started squeezing my way through the door.  
As I worked my way through I continued to heard the voices of the little girls. "You could have saved us,Bobby," "the monster had us. And you didn't find us", then the next words I heard from them sent chills down my spine" And now they won't find you."  
I let out a snarl as I broke through van once I did the two dead girls looked started as they had a hand placed on Bobby's mouth, the man was laying on his back and disappeared with a scream of terror as I charged at them. Bobby sat up panting and looked at me in alarm but relief and I sniffed at him worriedly. "Damn...good dog..." he murmured and gave me an affection pet. My tail wagged happily glad that I got to the older man in time, but there was a sudden sound making both of us jolt.  
I growled as Bobby quickly grabbed a crowbar nearby as the doors were suddenly forced open and I quickly pounced making the assignment grunt, and he fell back to fall on another car below. The guy groaned and I looked up and it was Sam. Sam! I thought happily and started licking his face my tail wagging. Sam grunted obvious going to be sore after this"Some hello" he groaned out looking relieved seeing Bobby ok. Oops..my bad... I thought to myself sheepishly.  
~SKIP~ Bobby's Study Room~  
We met up back into the house with Dean, who looked pretty roughed up too. They were trying to figure out this mess and get rid of these ghosts. "So, they're all people we know?" Sam asked as I laid by his feet where he was sitting.  
"Not just we couldn't save" Dean explained with a heavy sigh but then remembered something. "Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" he asked. Sam looked puzzled "I don't think so" he replied honestly.  
"It was like a-a mark on her hand, almost like a brand" Dean explained. Sam then thought of it too" I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen" Sam said. Bobby frowned and asked Sam "What did it look like?" he asked curiously. Sam lightly frown" Uh, paper?" he asked and got up walking over to Bobby's desk, and he gave him paper and a pencil. Sam thanked him and started sketching it. I got up from my spot and went over getting up on my front paws on Bobby's desk watching him curiously. It was symbols I didn't understand nor recognize.  
After Sam finished he holds it up showing Dean to see if it was the same one he saw. Dean nodded as he finished loading his shotgun with salt rounds " That's it" he said. I looked over at Bobby who was frowning worriedly " I may have seen this before. We got to move.." he stated suddenly. Me Dean and Sam looked confused as Bobby picked up a few books from his shelf then started to leave the room. " Follow me" he said and Dean followed him first. Sam and I looked at each other before following them.  
"Okay, where are we going?" Sam asked as I walked close to his side. Bobby sighed in soft annoyance" someplace safe, you idiot" he replies and leads us to a basement room, made entirely of iron and covered with pentagrams and Devils trap. The boys looked entirely in awe and impressed. "Bobby, is this..." Sam started. Bobby chuckled quietly "solid iron. Completly coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof..." he explained proudly of himself as I sniffed around curiously as they talked. "You built a panic room?" Sam asked in awe. Bobby looked at him and shrugged "I had a weekend off.." he said honestly.  
"Bobby" Dean started, speaking up for the first time after stepping down into the basement. Bobby looked over at him "What?" Bobby asked. Dean then grinned looking back at him "you're a genius!"  
~SKIP~ Bobby's basement~  
Sam and Dean are preparing the iron bullets while Bobby was looking through one of the books he brought down with him, I was laying by Bobby's side. My ears still perked up on guard and listening for any of the ghostly movements. I looked over to Dean hearing him strike up a conversation with Sam. "See, this is why I can't get behind God," Dean stated. I tilted my head confused, what was he talking about? Sam was obviously confused as well "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
Dean sighed before explaining himself. "If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason - just random, horrible, evil - I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?  
Dean...I whined, but I could see his point in his explanation. Bobby not looking up from his book "I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole" he stated. Good point...I thought to myself  
Dean sighed and mumbled something before Bobby spoke up "found it" he stated out loud. "What?" Sam asked getting up. "The symbol you boys saw, the brand on the ghosts..." Bobby explained. " It's called the mark of the witness..." Bobby added.  
"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked frowning as I looked up at Bobby waiting for an explanation.  
"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose" Bobby explained making us all taken back from it. "Who?" Sam asked frowning. Bobby scoffed "Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called the rising of the figures into an ancient prophecy" Bobby explained. Oh great now prophecy's are getting set into the equation...I thought with a whine.  
"Wait, wait. What? What book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked confused.  
"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short - Revelations. This is a sign, boys" Bobby explained. A sign of what? Me, Dean and Sam asked the older man.  
Bobby looked grimed and sighed" The apocalypse..." he replied softly. WHAT?! I whined out quickly sitting up from shock. "Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" Dean asked with wide eyes in disbelief. Bobby sighed "that's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a mile marker" he responded. Sam ran a hand through his hair having a hard time with this announcement" Okay, so, what do we do now?" he asked.  
"Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch." Dean named off, and I tilted my head confused by his comment. Star Trek...Bunny Ranch?  
Bobby sighed" First things first. How about we survive our friends out there? " He stated.  
Dean frowned already exhausted from all this...who could blame him? We all were. "Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?" Dean asked.  
"It's a spell" Bobby started to explain and pointed to the page in front of him. "It sends the witnesses back to rest. Should work..." he explained. Should?... I thought to myself with a whine.  
"Should. Great..." Sam said, voicing my unhappiness along with him. "If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house..." Bobby replied.  
Dean looked over at him" any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked. Oh please say yes I thought to myself with a whine.  
Bobby looked at him with a raised eyebrow " So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire" Bobby said crushing my hope. No, I thought to myself with a whine wanting to howl in despair. "The fireplace in the library?" Sam inquired quietly. "Bingo" Bobby replied.  
"That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean stated frowning. You're telling me...I thought with a whine. As we started to prepare to leave the room "Cover each other. And aim carefully. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. " Bobby said. "Wait...Cassie scared off the two girls could she do the same to the others?" Sam asked as I looked up at him.  
"Don't think so...the girls got killed by a monster..it was like a dog, I didn't quite know how to kill it, they were never because the monster dog ate them...I assume they were scared off from Cassie lunging at them, bringing memories of their death" Bobby explained with guilt in his eyes. "So make sure the mutt stays safe with one of you boys...Ready?" Bobby said wanting to avoid any more conversation about this.  
Sam and Dean both nodded with a slight frown as the door was pushed opened. We carefully make our way out of the room. Sam stayed close by my side almost protectively. As we started to head towards the stairs, a ghost was sitting on the steps it was a young man in his early 20s with curly hair.  
"Hey, Dean. You remember me?" The ghost asked with a small smirk as I started growling. Dean's eyes were hard as he stared at the dead man"Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you" Dean stated his gun aimed at him. Suddenly the man's smirk, and he became angry" I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!" he yelled and before he could get up Bobby shoots at Ronald and he vanishes. Bobby looked over at Dean" If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk" The older man stated.  
We made it to the living room, and Sam creates a salt circle as Dean starts the fire as Bobby began to prepare the spell. Bobby looks over at Sam"Upstairs, linen closet, red hex box. It'll be heavy" Bobby said. I went to follow Sam, but he stopped me" Cassidy no stay!" He ordered giving me a soft gaze before rushing up the stairs I whined worriedly but stayed by Bobby's side. Not long after that the two little girls appeared and I started to growl again, "Bobby..." one of the girls spoke, but they both suddenly vanished as Dean shot the both of them.  
" Kitchen. Cutlery Drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood" Bobby ordered Dean. Dean looked back at him and nodded before rushing off into the kitchen. As Dean left the girls appeared again as Bobby is drawing with chalk on the desk trying to focus on this while the girls start to speak again, I snarled in response.  
"Bobby. You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up" One said. "You could have saved us.." the other said. But then Bobby picked up his gun and shoots the girls. After they vanished the kitchen door again, where Dean was in slammed suddenly. Dean! I barked worriedly.  
Dean?!" Bobby called out worried as well. "I'm all right, Bobby! Keep working!" Deans voice called from behind the door. I whined but didn't leave the man's side as he continued working. After a few tense minutes, Sam and Dean came out of the kitchen carrying the items Bobby had asked them for, I couldn't help feel relief from the boys being alright.  
As Bobby started mixing the ingredients, Dean was reloading his gun, and Ronald appeared again, I barked at Dean making him aware as he quickly looked over at him" Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals..." Dean said trying to sound calm. Ronald almost snarled in response"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive!" he threatened angrily.  
"Well...come on, I'm not a cheeseburger..." Dean said with a side grin and cocked his gun, and once he pointed it at Ronald, he had vanished. As Bobby started to recite some Latin words, the windows blow open, and wind fills the room. The wind moves the salt line so that meant we were no longer protected...great! I snarled as another ghost appeared this time it was a woman and Sam quickly shoots her, Ronald appeared again, but he was shot also, as Boby continued the spell. Another man appeared but managed to knock Dean's gun out of his hand while he was reading and starts to approach him. Dean! I thought as I barked, growling. Dean managed to grab another gun, but when he shoots it...nothing came out, the gun was empty... Dean then quickly picks up an iron rod and hits at the man.  
I got closer to Bobby's side snarling as it was getting worse. The women appeared again an managed to push Sam against the wall, trapping him there with a desk. Sam groaned and tried to push the desk away, but it was to no success. "Sam!" Dean called out worried as I looked at Sam panicked not knowing if I should charge.  
"Cover Bobby!" Sam replied like he was also talking to me as well. The girls appeared by Bobby's desks, and I snarled at them frightening them, and they vanished again before they did anything. The women appeared behind Bobby, and before I could snarl at her, she picked me up and slammed me against the wall across the room. I yelped in pain as I hit the wall. Sam looked over at me with wide eyes "Cassidy!" he shouted out alarmed.  
Then the women plunged a hand into Bobby's back, Bobby gasp and grunted "Dean!" he shouted out throwing him the bowl. Dean caught it and looked at Bobby alarmed. "Fireplace!" Bobby shouted. Dean then quickly throws the bowl into the fire which turns blue. The ghost all then vanish, and Bobby fell to the ground.  
"Bobby?" Dean called out worried rushing to the man's side and helped him up. Bobby nodded to him to show he was ok.  
Sam pushes the desk away, freeing himself and rushed over to my side. I whined slightly trying to sit up. My back was killing me..."Cassie girl you ok?" he asked in a slight panic and worry, and I looked up at him giving him a lick on his face to reassure him I was. Sam sighed out in relief and strokes my head giving me a small smile.  
~Skip~ Bobby's house~  
I sighed happily as I cuddled into Sam's just. He was sleeping on the couch, and I got on top of him. He hugged me letting me lay on him. He must had been worried. Dean meanwhile was sleeping on the floor, I stayed awake for a few more minutes before my eyes started to fall asleep.  
As I was dreaming I was surrounded by this bright light, I saw this silhouette of a dog, don't ask me why but for some reason I felt deep down I knew him. I don't know how I thought of it as a him either everything felt strange. "Hey! Who are you!" I called out in a bark and suddenly the dog started running away.  
"Wait!" I yelped as I quickly tried running after him, but as I continued running the dog got farther and farther away before suddenly I woke up with a yelp and slipped off the couch with a whine. It was morning and Sam woke up from me falling he looked down at me worriedly as he got up. "Hey girl are you ok?" he asked gently petting my head.  
I licked his hand nuzzling against him. I had a weird ass dream...not like I can tell you about it...I thought to myself with a sigh. Sam then started over to the kitchen, me and Sam passing a sleeping Dean. I got a drink and Sam gave me a snack as he made his coffee. When we headed out Dean jolted awake sitting up. "You all right? What's wrong, Dean?" he asked softly as I headed over to check on him as Sam sat back down on the couch.  
Dean stayed quiet and rested a hand on my head, worrying me. What did he see in his dream? "So... You got no problem believing in... God and Angels?" Dean asked. Sam looked confused by him suddenly bringing this up again and so did I" No, not really.." Sam replied softly. Dean looked up at Sam seriously "So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil..." He replied.  
My ears fell back as I whined The devil?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of chapter 3 thanks for reading! Like a review, comment favorite all that good stuff keeps me motivated! Sorry for the wait! I'll try to keep posting! Remember to follow the Tumblr blog supernatural pup for update status, fanart and all those good things!

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the beginning of Cassidy's adventures! The next chapter will be Cassie's first meeting with Dean and how he came back and so on. Each chapter will be based on each episode through this season. I plan on releasing a separate story that would contain one-shots that told original hunts and side stories with Cassie.  
> Please Review and or favorite/Follow if you are interested in these adventures.  
> I would love some tips and critiques on my writing as well :)


End file.
